


Technically, It's Mammon's Fault

by KnightinShiningArmour (KnightInShiningArmor)



Series: Obey Me Drabbles [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (a bit of sexual tension if you squint), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, i headcanon that bephegor's bed is literally a mountain of pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightInShiningArmor/pseuds/KnightinShiningArmour
Summary: It admittedly took Haru a couple of beats to realize what Belphegor had said and how it applied to him. But when he did, he was ready to make the demon’s life more of a hell than what it already was.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Technically, It's Mammon's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me writing about my MC, Haru, and Belphegor together. 
> 
> Some small facts about Haru:
> 
> 1\. When you think of a character with light brown hair and hazel eyes, you'll basically get Haru
> 
> 2\. He's 5' 7" 
> 
> 3\. He's generally pretty nice and chill, but he'll call you out on your bull
> 
> 4\. Mammon is his least favorite brother
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Update 9-1-20:
> 
> Minor formatting changes and a few additional details

The day had started out  normally  considering where they were. Haru was seeking refuge from Mammon’s money grabbing schemes in the twin’s room. More  specifically  in Belphegor’s bed. With Belphegor.

When he had  originally  begged the demon to let him stay in the bedroom, Belphegor had told him to go find someone else to bother  .  The only reason Haru was in the position he was now was because he offered to let the demon borrow his very comfortable pillow from the human realm, and allowed himself to  be cuddled by  the demon .

The duo’s position looked quite cramped from an outsider’s view. Haru’s right leg was on top of the purple-haired demon’s leg and his left leg was between Belphegor’s legs.  Haru’s arms were to his chest where he could  easily  use his D.D.D. His cuddling partner had his arms wrapped around the pillow he was borrowing with his head lying under Haru’s elbows  . But they would say that they were rather comfortable. Though Belphegor would deny it  vehemently .

It was then when the demon decided to say something that would lead to a shift in their relationship.

“You know, I don’t mind that you’re a guy, but if you were a girl, I’d have a more comfortable pillow.”

Admittedly, it  took Haru a couple of beats to realize what Belphegor had said and how it applied to him. But when he did, he was ready to make the demon’s life more of a hell than what it already was.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” The sandy-haired male lifted his arms to look down at where the demon's head  was located  near Haru's chest. "A more comfortable pillow?! I'll show you a comfortable pillow!…"

With that, Belphegor had  inadvertently  caused the disruption of his afternoon nap.

Haru tossed his D.D.D somewhere off on the bed, confident in the fact that it would land  safely  on a bundle of blankets or pillows  .  He then yanked his pillow away from the demon who was clutching it, tossed that somewhere else in the room, and attempted to bring Belphegor closer to him  . Though he  was determined , he couldn’t shake off the flustered feeling the demon’s comment caused him.

Though, moving the demon that proved to be a challenge when the dual-toned  being refused  to move and made sure to stay as slack as possible in the human's grip . It also didn't help that both male's were lying on their sides and had blankets surrounding them.

"Dammit Belphegor, stop being such a jerk and let me cuddle you  properly!"

And with one final heave, Haru pulled the demon against his (at least in his opinion) quite comfortable chest, despite it being flat  .  However  , the action of pulling such a large weight towards himself, caused the human to end up on his back with Belphegor on top of him .

Purple eyes met hazel, and for a small moment, neither party moved. Each in awe of the other.

With their new proximity, Haru could make out the small details in Belphegor’s face. He noticed how deep into the purple depths of his eyes, a bright ruby  was found  . He saw the developing flush on his face. He noticed the soft, downward slope of the demon’s eyes. He noticed how  intently  those same eyes were looking back at him.

Belphegor, too,  took advantage of  the opportunity of being able to admire the human from so close. He noticed how Haru’s eyes never seemed to stay one color for too long. They seemed to shift to from different hues of brown and green. He noticed how the mortal’s eyes would  occasionally  alternate to show a hidden gold color.  He  was embarrassed  to admit that it took himself a while to remember that he was not only lying on top of Haru, but that the human was observing him with a certain gleam in his eyes .

“If you wanted to cuddle  properly  , you should’ve said so from the beginning…” Belphegor weekly stated, moving his arms to wrap around Haru’s chest and resting his head on the male’s flat chest .

“T-That isn’t the reason why we’re cuddling right now!” The blonde huffed as he  gently  settled his arms on top of the demon’s back. “I’m  just  proving to you that I don’t need to be a girl to to have a comfortable chest.”  As Haru finished his statement, his fingers wandered to Belphegor’s nape, where he began to run his fingers through the hair there .

The two remained silent for a while. Belphegor enjoying the calm that came from listening to Haru’s breathing. Haru enjoying the feeling of demon’s hair between his slender fingers.

“You’re right you know.”

Haru  was snapped  out of his daydream at Belphegor's muffled comment. "About what?"

The dual-toned  being wrapped  his arms tighter around the male's chest and lifted his head from where it rested on the blonde's pectorals . He made sure that his eyes met hazel before continuing:

"You're chest is pretty comfortable,  I might  make it my new favorite napping spot." He finished his sentence off with a small smile, before once again resting his head on Haru's body.

The male in question was beyond speechless and  impossibly  red. "W-What-"

"You better calm yourself before I revoke your title."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small ficlet!
> 
> I plan on writing more scenarios involving Haru and Belphegor. I might also write some involving Haru and Levi, but I'm not sure if two bottoms work out...


End file.
